The Skys
by hatterhat12345
Summary: Me and Shawn Willson started out with a regular day until the kids my mom mentioned came and took us to Camp Half Blood and I Stephanie Jouno know what I am talking about (oww Shawn i thought i was telling the story you didn't have to kick me)(well you could at the very least say Shawn Willson is amazing.)(Yea like that will ever happen)( Can I at lease do a couple chapters?)(Fine)
1. We Race

"Well are you coming or what?" I said to my best friend Shawn he has short black hair and dirt brown eyes. He looked a littel nervous but then again I was dragging him in to social studys the one subject he hates the most.

"Steph please calm down" he said trying to get himself out of the class yep that was me Stephanie Jouno the girl that has never been within three feet of any girl at Walls Pathways school the girl with light blond hair and kaleidoscope eyes the girl obsess with planes and skyscrapers. So it was really hard to miss me.

"Shawn Willson you get in this classroom right now" I said acting like his mother he threw his up in surrender walking into the classroom

*************************************Line Break Dance***********[[******[[[[[**

"You can't catch me ha ha ha ha" i screamed back to Shawn running threw the halls we were about to enter the gym when a voice screamed into the loudspeaker

"Will Stephanie Jouno and Shawn Willson please report to front doors with there bags." When the loudspeaker broke me and Shawn looked at each other i for one was upset because today in gym we were going to learn fencing. When Shawn finally brakes the silence he said with that competitive look in his eyes that i fell in love with every time he looked like that _wate a minute did i just say i loved Shawn… _"Race ya" he told me taking of with a blast of speed

When we finally got there a truck was waiting right next to the truck stood a boy with jet black hair and seaweed green eyes talking to a boy with light blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hello are you by any chance the kids my mom mentioned?" I asked yes my mom told me my dad was a god and that so was Shawn's.

**Thanks for reading and please review contest i need two campers one boy one girl for a future chapter please state appearance weapon of choice and fatel flaw name godly parent personality and age 15-18 Shawn and Stephanie are 16**


	2. I can pack some heat

**hi thanks to who every reviewed**

Shawn POV

(SHAWN WILLSON YOU GET OF THAT COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND LET ME CONTINUE 'OUR' STORY!.) (Jason told you not to punch me any more sooo hahahahaha) (SHAWN WILLSON!) Now that Steph finally gave some time on the computer we can continue the story now the kids her…ohhh I remember I thought that was just a dream I can remember exactly what happened well maybe not exactly

(Shawn we don't need to board them with the 'dam hole')

(Fine,sorry guys no flashback today) back to reality

"Yea I'm Percy and this is Jason"he said pointing to the boy with blond hair "How old are you to?"

"Were both sixteen." just then there was a low rumbling it seemed to get everyone's attention because Percy and Jason jumped out of the car both reviled swords.

"Hellhound" Percy mumbled to Jason as more hellhounds ran from the shadows one lunged it self at Stephanie and Jason both of them hitting the ground Stephanie got a long cut on her arm and Jason passed out. Stephanie then reached and grabbed the sword but the sword ended up as a pretty ribbon and the hellhound was an inch away befor I screamed

"top!" the hellhound turned and looked at me as I felt my hands burn so fire was searing my body and my screams burnt my throat

I woke up to Apollo talking he said that I needed rest and that he was shocked because he said I would only be granted permission to ues that power if it was used on someone I truly loved. I caught a glimpse of Stephanie blushing and the last words I remember was I am proud of my son and I Shawn Willson am a son of Apollo and I can pack some heat.


	3. Will you Wake up Already!

Stephanie POV

(Shawn its my turn already)

(Never!)

(Give it!)

(Mine!)

(Hand it over our I'll tell every one your afraid of the dark!)

(Here!)

Now where were we?…I remember

"Shawn wake up please wake up" I said crying my eyes out he just saved my life but I may never see him again. Jason was right next to me with his arms around me. He felt like a brother to me and Percy claimed I looked like a copy of him. We both had blue eyes and blond hair. Percy swears that he feels like he is in a lighting storm when he is around us. We had been in the truck for two days now with Argus driving and Shawn still hasn't woken up. I for one am getting very worried about him. After the visit from Apollo Percy started to act like a maniac saying o my gods Shawn already been claimed I need to talk to Annebeth about Shawn's ability yatayatayata. Jason keeps reminding me that we'll be at camp soon so if Shawn is not better by then we'll take him to the infermery. I made a metal note to kids Shawn as soon as he wakes up.

"Steph is that you?" said a low and drowsy voice it was Shawn's. He was squinting at me I for for I had his glasses. I reached up to a box and pulled out Shawn's glasses. He put them on and looked at me in astonishment his eyes got wide and said "Stephanie what in the names of the gods happened he was right I was a mess. I had cuts on my face,a burn mark on my cheek from Shawn's explosion and the long gash on my arm. It hurt worse every day, Jason said that I needed to rest but I still refused. I was sure I was going to pass out right then and there the cut was burning like the Under world and Percy thinks there is poison in it.

"Stephanie, Shawn, were here! Camp Half Blood." Jason screamed opening the doors


	4. Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo

Shawn POV

**Shawn: that last chapter was really good but it was all about Stephanie**

**Dell: Shawn I'm the author not you Willson**

"Stephanie, Shawn, were here, Camp Half Blood." Jason screamed opening the door.

We walked out of the van to reveal a large crowd of roughly five hundred kids. Jason and Percy got out of the van first than me then Stephanie. She looked like she had just been hit with a brick when she walked out and she must have because once she walked out she crumpled into my arm's, barely giving me enough time to catch her. Percy and Jason's faces grew tense and now I under stand why. Three images then appeared one out of water, one out of light and the last one appeared right next to me and Jason in the form of a storm. All at one the campers bowed on one nee, all except me with Stephanie in my arms. The man of lighting Zeus I think said in a pain powerful voice

"You may stand." All at once the campers obeyed and stood but Zeus wasn't finished "Apollo get your son of my daughter at once!" his daughter… of course it makes sense all the talk about flying and sky scrapers.

"Son you may want to follow Lord Zeus's order give him his daughter, when you get mad you burn and I know perfectly well you don't want to burn her." Apollo said gesturing to Steph. I did what I was told and gently handed Stephanie to get father,but as soon as he touched her she awoke screaming out in pain, it was the cut I know it was. Zeus placed her gently on the hill and forced fead her some small yellow squares, almost instantly and stopped screaming but she was still breathing very heavily

"Jason, Thalia, take her to the cabin now." Zeus said putting Stephanie in Jason's arms they started to walk away and I tried to follow but the man in the water, Poseidon,stopped me

"My boy you were not told to follow" he said in a calm and smooth voice.

"But- yes sir." I replied quickly,maybe a little to quick. I then heard the galloping of hooves, it was Chiron, the centare

"Lord Zeus,Poseidon and of course Apollo what are you guys doing here?" he said as if he has said it many times, which he probably has.

"We" Zeus started " well I came to make sure Apollo's spawn got his hands of my youngest daughter, Apollo and Poseidon well I really don't know why he came why did you come?"

"I came to see my son"


	5. SHUT THE PANCAKES UP!

Stephanie POV

(Finally my turn on the computer and Shawn don't you even try arguing with me)

I woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning. I woke up with Jason and a random kid by my side, not Shawn. That's what upset me that Shawn went there.

"Jason, Stephanie is up!" the girl screamed. She had short black hair and blue eyes, she wore a shirt that said in pink letters 'DEATH TO BARBIE',black pants and a leather jacket, sort of like the one I where but mine is pink. Son Jason came running into the room with sweat on his brow holding a bottle of nectar and some anbrosida sqaures how do I know that you ask I'm a very smart girl

"O my gods Stephanie me and Shawn have been worried sick about you the last time you were awake your arm started to burn!" Jason said Shawn was there?

"Wate a minute how long was I asleep, and what do you mean burn?" I asked

"Two days. Shawn refused to leave but ever since your arm started to burn Dad has forbidden Shawn to enter the cabin. He thinks it's Shawn's fault for the poison since it was burning. Where are my manners this is your sister Thalia." Jason told me as we heard a knock at the door, the knock, me and Shawn's special knock. Thalia stood up and walked to the door muttering some Green Day song. When she opened the doors there were five people standing there behind Shawn.

"Hey Thalia" they all said the exact same time. Not one of them looked the same one girl had dark hair and kaleidoscope eyes. One boy had jet black hair and seaweed green eyes he was holding hands with a girl that had blond hair and stunning grey eyes, they both had one streak of grey in their hair. The last boy had death written all over him, literally. He wore a black shirt and black jeans, his hair was long and covered his eyes wich made him look like he was staring into your soul. Then there was Shawn, with his black hair and brown eyes and perfect lips ,and perfect body and…. Sorry there lost my train of thought. He was wearing shorts and a Camp Half Blood t-shirt like everyone else. I looked down at my own clothes and saw I was wearing the same thing.

"Hey guys. This is Stephanie, my sister. Stephanie this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Annebeth Chase daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend, Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite and Jason's girlfriend and lazy but not least Nico D'angelo." Thalia said jestering to me before they all walked into the room, all except Shawn, he just stood there smiling at me.

"Willson, you can come in you know." I said getting out of and walking to the door, when I got there I grabbed Shawn's hand and dragged him inside. As soon as I did that there was a loud rumbling in the sky. "SHUT THE PANCAKES UP!" I screamed every body started to crack up Shawn even started to cry out with laughter. Then he did the one thing I expected him lasted to do, he kissed me, full on lips kissed me! So I did the only thing that came to mind,I kissed him right back. The kiss didn't last long before Nico screamed

"Get a room!" We looked up and realised that Jason looked like he was about to punch Shawn right in the face.

"Shawn" Percy said "why don't you give Stephanie a tour?"

"Good idea. Byeeee!" I said and just like that we ran.


End file.
